


¡CELOS!

by Lekhoni



Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Finch celoso y violento, Jeanine enojada con la actitud de Finch, One Shot, Spanking como disciplina, consuelo después del castigo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekhoni/pseuds/Lekhoni
Summary: Paul Finch intenta sacarse definitivamente a la mamá de Stifler de su cabeza, pero sus deseos por ella son mayores que su razón y decide visitarla una vez más, y con su visita encuentra algo que no le gusta nada y aunque no es lo que parece, el jovencito interpreta de forma erronea lo que presencia.ADVERTENCIA: Incluye spanking como disciplina. Sí no es lo suyo pase página.
Relationships: Paul Finch/Jeanine Stifler
Kudos: 1





	¡CELOS!

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta estas series de pelis, me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen estos dos, por ahora es el único material que tengo de American Pie, espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones al respecto. Saludos!

No puede ser que aún no pueda olvidarla. ¡Oh por Dios si puede ser mi madre! _ Se repetía una y otra vez aquel joven de ahora diecinueve años. _ Creo que mejor no voy _ Iba dispuesto a abrir la puerta de su departamento, pero retrocedió unos pasos; daba vueltas caminando alrededor de la sala, rascándose la cabeza una y otra vez, y si estaba pensado en aquella mujer; esa señora madura que le quitaba el sueño desde la primera vez que le conoció y con quien perdió la virginidad. Y allí estaba sentado ahora en el sofá Paul Finch; un chico educado y bastante maduro para su edad, pero que en aquellos instantes estaba al borde de la locura. Había decidido no contestar más el teléfono de su amante, ni visitarla a su casa. Pero esa decisión solo duro dos minutos pues no aguanto la tentación y sin siquiera avisarle se apareció por sorpresa en su casa y con suerte, la puerta estaba medio abierta, así que como él ya tenía la confianza para entrar sin avisar cuando se le apetecía, pues decidió hacerlo una vez más; corrió hacia su habitación, pero no contaba con que ella estaría con su sobrino Brandon Stifler quien tiene casi su misma edad. Tía Jeanine es muy cariñosa con el muchacho y le estaba haciendo piojitos en la cabecita mientras veían televisión. En ese momento iba llegando Paul y escucha palabras como: “Mi amor”, “Te quiero”, “Mi pichoncito” todo era en plan de tía, pero eso Finch no lo sabía y el demonio se apoderó de él y empezó a maldecir, armando un completo escándalo, llegando a golpear en el rostro al pobrecito de Brandon. Aquello fueron celos descontrolados por parte de nuestro tomador de capuchinos sofisticados. Jeanine abrió los ojos como plato. Jamás pensó que el chico reaccionaría de aquella manera, eso lo podría esperar de su propio hijo Steve Stifler que era bastante impulsivo, pero no del culto, pacífico de Finch. Ella decidió guardar la compostura, saco a Paul del cuarto, le explico que Brandon era su sobrino y que hablarían muy seriamente sobre lo ocurrido. El muchacho solo asintió, ya calmado. Ella se dirigió a la cocina para colocar una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla de Brandon que se quejaba de dolor. Finch había estudiado artes marciales y boxeo chino desde que iba en la secundaria, y aunque nunca para herir a nadie, esta vez sus celos no le hicieron pensar, y mientras la mamá de Stifler se ocupaba de aquel chico, en el pasillo teníamos a un preocupado Finch por el problema que él solito formo en un par de minutos.

_ ¡Madre de Dios! ¡¿Por qué no me quede en mi departamento?! ¡¿Cómo paso por mi mente hacer algo así?! _ Se cuestionaba en voz alta reflexionando sobre su actitud, en lo que caminaba hacia la puerta de salida. Jeanine quien terminó de atender a su sobrino, vio que el casi adolescente iba saliendo como si nada, y decidió detenerle.

_ ¡Alto Ahí Paul Finch! _ Le llamo por su nombre completo, aquello le sorprendió mucho, pues siempre le decía Finch, señor Finch o Finchy, pero está vez era distinto. El jovenzuelo se dio vuelta, palideció y solo balbuceó.

_ Que..ee quie..quieres…

_ ¿Cómo que quiero jovencito? ¡Usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente! _ respondió ella a lo que Paul abrió mucho los ojos, esto no iba bien ahora le llamaba jovencito sonaba como su madre _ Y no me abra los ojos que no le voy a echar gotas _ añadió.

_ Tía, ya me voy. Tengo que llegar temprano a casa, mañana tengo clases _ anunció Brandon, La sra. Stifler lo abrazó y le dio el beso de despedida, quedando ahora ella y Paul solos en casa, de tal manera que le informó al chico que fuera a su habitación inmediatamente.

_ Pero yo me tengo que ir. ¿No podemos hablar mañana? _ sugirió, pues ya presentía lo que ella tenía entre manos.

_ Por supuesto que no. Será ahora. Vas aprender a controlarte. _ dijo acercándose y tirando duro de la oreja del chico.

_ AU, AUUUU ¿Y ahora que te he hecho yo para que te ensañes con mi oreja? 

_ ¿Te parece poco, insultarme a mí y a mi sobrino? Y encima golpearlo, pero que tienes en esa cabeza. No te creí capaz, pero ahorita te enseño yo a respetar a los demás y a dominar tus emociones mocoso _ y así entre forcejeos lo empujo a la pieza.

_ Oye no… que me vas a hacer… No, no tienes derecho. No eres mi madre _ El chico peleaba con la señora para evitar que lo tumbara en sus faldas pero le fue imposible. Jeanine sabía cómo manejar a Finch. No necesito usar la fuerza, ya que la mujer aprendió técnicas de sumisión y ahora tenía a su pareja donde quería y si, le daría un duro escarmiento a aquel inconsciente. Finch no tenía escapatoria por lo que, decidió poner en marcha su última alternativa.

_ Vamos mamá de Stifler no iras a maltratar a tu amado Finch ¿o sí? Recuerda quien te hace gemir de placer. Venga que te chupe la…. _ No era el vocabulario que él estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero tenía que librarse como fuera o al menos eso pensaba él en aquellos instantes.

¡PLAFFF! La señora se quito la alpargata y lo calló con un fuerte azote. Mamá de Stifler como Finch aprendió a llamarla en un principió ya que después le llamaba por su nombre de pila, pero siempre cuando quería manipularla repetía mamá de Stifler con una voz que la volvía loca, pero esta vez la doña no se iba a dejar sobornar con sus indecentes propuestas. La paliza iba con todas las de la ley, así que después de aquel golpe certero en el centro del culete del muchacho, vinieron más y bien fuertes, el hombrecito solo apretaba los labios, pero no se quejaba. Decidió aguantar estoico, la dura de azotes con la zapatilla que le estaban propinando. Aquello solo sonaba y sonaba encima de sus pantalones bermudas de tela delgada que no ofrecían mucha protección. La doña al no ver llanto ni quejas por parte de Paul, tiro sin previo aviso de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, pero a este, no le pareció bien y reclamó gritando.

_ ¡No! ¡No me pegas con el culo al aire! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Sádica! _ le ofendió, pero Jeanine no le hizo el menor caso, más bien ahora aplicaba tandas de diez, quince y veinte azotes de forma pausada, pero bien intensos primero en una nalga, luego en la otra y sorprendiéndolo golpeando al centro. También le dio en repetidas veces en la zona que une el final del culo con el inicio de los muslos. Allí sí que Finch gritó, pidió disculpas desesperado y hasta un buen par de lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Finalmente mamá de Stifler terminó la azotaina con los últimos cinco, dos en cada nalga y uno al centro y le dejo pararse.

El chico tenía el culete rojo como tomate. Iba a prohibirle que se sobara, pero de hacerlo, perdería la oportunidad de gozarse la escena. Contemplar a Finch con sus dos manos en la retaguardia, los testículos en movimiento junto con su pene erecto que iba de arriba abajo con los brincos que pegaba mientras se daba una buena sobada. ¡No tenía precio para ella! Se veía tan gracioso y lindo, solo tenía diecinueve años, pero aparentaba tres menos.

_ Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Finch _ dijo ella haciéndose la seria, pero por dentro se reventaba de risa. No podía evitarlo, aunque tenía ganas de abrazarlo. Todavía no era el momento, así que siguió dura sin quitarle la vista de encima, ese chiquillo la enloquecía.

_ Si _ Respondió cabizbajo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo aún con sus manos en el trasero.

_ Si ¿Qué? _ Preguntó ella seria, quería retarlo un poco más. ¡Vaya que se estaba divirtiendo!

_ ¡Si señora! _ Dijo él

_ ¡No, no señora! _ replicó ella.

_ Entonces como ¿Jeanine? _ Volvió a preguntar él, levantando un poco la mirada.

_ No, dime mamá de Stifler.

_ Está bien mamá de Stifler lo siento. Me portaré bien _ Dijo sonando algo infantil y noto que la señora le miraba con picardía sus partes intimas. El joven se puso más rojo porque sé dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de su amante con el trasero rojo y sus genitales al descubierto. De tanto pataleo sus ropas estaban regadas en el suelo. De esta forma, el mozo lucía como niño de preescolar un tanto avergonzado, pero con muchas ganas de estar con su mujer, y así ambos se sumieron en un profundo abrazo, ella le acariciaba la espalda y le decía palabras cariñosas, él por su parte tampoco perdió el tiempo, así que comenzó a besarla con gran pasión, ella correspondió… y el resto es historia. 


End file.
